dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inner Labyrinth of the Minotoror
Merge This page really needs a re-write, personally I feel that the three guides should be merged. Galrauch (talk) 14:12, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Be bold. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 02:32, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Done :P. Galrauch (talk) 22:51, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Solo It's actually possible to run this dungeon solo, it just takes many deaths & resurections if you are not lucky finding the monsters for the relics, i'll further explain later. WolfEng 02:41, 28 June 2008 (UTC)WolfEng :When is later? Galrauch (talk) 22:51, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, here's the deal sorry for the dalay... i had forgotten hehe, now this is a way to solo around all rooms: 1. Die (cementery). (rooms visited: 14) 2. You should be in room 14 (cementery), pull north lever. 3. Go to slab room and enter room 4. 4. Go though south door. (rooms visited: 14, 9) 5. Die. 6. Pull south lever. 7. Go to slab room and enter room 24. 8. Go through north door. (rooms visited: 14, 9, 19) 9. Go to slab room and enter room 15. 10. Pull west lever. 11. Die. 12. You should be in room 14 (cementery), go through west door. (rooms visited: 14, 9, 19, 13) 13. Pull north lever. 14. Die. 15. Go to slab room and enter room 3. 16. Go through south door. (rooms visited: 14, 9, 19, 13, 8) 17. Go to slab room and enter room 15. 18. Pull west lever. 19. Die. 20. You should be in room 14 (cementery), go through west door. 21. Pull south lever. 22. Die. 23. Go to slab room and enter room 23. 24. Go though the north door. (rooms visited: 14, 9, 19, 13, 8, 18) 25. Go to slab room and enter room 15. 26. Pull west lever. 27. Die. 28. You should be in room 14 (cementery), go through west door. 29. Pull west lever. 30. Die. 31. Go to slab room and enter room 11. 32. Go through east door. (rooms visited: 14, 9, 19, 13, 8, 18, 12) 33. Pull north lever. 34. Go to slab room and enter room 2. 35. Go through south door. (rooms visited: 14, 9, 19, 13, 8, 18, 12, 7) 36. Go to slab room and enter room 15. 37. Pull west lever. 38. Die. 39. Go through west door. 40. Pull west lever. 41. Die. 42. Go to slab room and enter room 11. 43. Pull south lever. 44. Go to slab room and enter room 16. 45. Go through east door. (rooms visited: 14, 9, 19, 13, 8, 18, 12, 7, 17) We're done, i'm sure there might be other different ways to do it where the order changes, but if u get the hang of what you are doing while following these instructions, you'll surely find a way that best fits your play. Notice this is a slow way but it's SOLO, it can also be used as a way to make they character, who usually had to be left behind, join the group, you just have to find the Mummy and the Demi, pulliing the levers as you usually would, then when you find them, just use these instructions to join the team. WolfEng 18:23, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Pets It's not confirmed, but it seems that if you die at some point in the maze any pet you have with you will lose health points with NO warning. Several of us entered, died in the final room, and one member lost a pet completely. Mine lost 2 health points and someone else said theirs lost 1. As I said, unconfirmed, so someone else may like to add to this at some point with definitive information. Cemetary Room The last two times I have done this, I have not needed to become a ghost to get into the cemetary room. I simply die against a mob and spawn in the cemetary room with some energy remaining. Have they changed this? (talk) 02:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) 2.0 Changes So. With 2.0 they took the Maze and re-did it. So now, there is no slab room, and the levers work funny. For example, pulling the downwards lever on room 2 makes the right door open in room 7. Also, I don't think you can teleport into the center by using the cemetery. Finally, this page needs a major re-write, and even if nobody is going to make a new guide, there should probably be a mass deletion of all of the old information. I'm also sorry if this was a bit demanding for a first post :D Tacoooo14 (talk) 02:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :If it needs changing, CHANGE IT! Don't demand we change it if you see there's an error, be bold and change it yourself. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I copied the old page and re-wrote it: [[The_Minotoror's_Maze_(Dofus_2.0)]] Miryldric (talk) 18:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Wrong way to do it. Pay close attention now to what I'm doing. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 00:50, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Linking Problems Do you also see two different pages when accessing http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/The_Minotoror%27s_Maze and http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/The_Minotoror's_Maze? You must use copy & paste to get the difference in the link. In Internet Explorer 8 I see two different pages, also two different talk pages. In Firefox 3.6.6 I only see the actual page. A friend uses Opera and can only see the deleted page http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/The_Minotoror's_Maze_(Dofus_2.0), which I cannot see. But http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Minotoror_Maze works fine with Opera. --Miryldric (talk) 12:25, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Solo I killed minotoror (and all the others) alone, because of a single spot. It was possible for me to kill them all when they came on the spot in the corner. Because of time, I couldn't finish it, but I hope others can take profit of it. It's only for characters who can teleport or jump! I'm the red flame for who doesn't know that. I get it now... Ok I get it now, took awhile to figure out how to naviagte it, but now it's easy...it's best to use an alt or some other character to simply open the doors for you...when you first start off in room 1, the alt player goes right one room, and the rest go down one room, the alt hits the bottom switch to open the right door for team, team goes right one room, team hit tops switch for alt to go right,alt goes right one room, alt hits bottom switch for team to go right one room, team goes right, hits top switch to let alt go right...do this until you get to the end, then when you are all the way right ( alt should be in 5, team in 10 I believe), team hits top switch to open room (if not still open)for alt to go back left one room, alt goes back left, drop down one room, hits right switch to open bottom doors for team, team drops down one room, then starts to go left . Alt hits bottom switch to open left doors, team goes left one room, team hits top switch for alt to go left one room, alt goes left one room, hit bottom switch for team to go left....basically the alt is always one floor above the team and they alternate opening the next door. So when you go all the way left now, same thing , alt goes back one room right , drops down one room , and open bottom doors for team to go down one, then team opens door for alt to go back right (if not still opened)...go all the way right alternating, get to end drop downs, go all the way back left and you've been in every room. I hope this makes sense. Its easy once you understand that youll need one guy above the team to open the doors for you and how it works ( top row flicks bottom switches, bottom row flicks top switches). If anyone has any questions, or is on shika server hit me up and Ill show you how to do it. Good Luck p.s I've been through the maze many times now in every room, and still have yet to see the demi or mummy, so Im assuming you might have to kill a mob until they spawns, Im about to try that so Ill edit the post and tell you if it worked. edit: yup, two fights in same room and demi spawned...switched rooms because I didnt like the small room I was in, six fights later mummy spawned. p.s.s I have no sig :p But my character is an enu named Libs on shika server if you need me ^^